


Dæmon Worship

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Borderlands, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Crossover, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Snakes, Soul Sex, Strangulation, dæmon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, every human has a Dæmon. A reflection of their inner self that lives outside the body and takes on animal form.  </p>
<p>Timothy and his Dæmon are called into Jack’s office for a little heart to heart with the new CEO of Hyperion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dæmon Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of questions. Why did I write this? Why is it a His Dark Materials crossover? Why is it Tim and jack? Why is it needlessly dark and require a non-con warning?
> 
> As I am the author and I still don't know, I fear they will remain unanswered forever. But anyway, here's Wonderwall… I mean, my story.

Timothy walked down the empty hallway, taking small, slow steps to maximize the time it would take to get to his destination.

"I really don't want to go. Please Tim, can't we just turn around? Maybe, if we lay low for a bit, Jack will just forget about us."

Timothy raised a hand to his shoulder where his Dæmon, Theia, was resting in the form of a snake. Her smooth scaly body was wrapped over his shoulders, bunched up so all twelve feet of her length was curled around him. Her scales were as yellow as the sweater Tim was wearing and she had small patches of pure white in-between, like marble cheese.

"He won't forget, and if we don't go it will be even worse. You know what he's been like lately." Tim replied. He ran his fingers over Theia's side. She was starting to tremble, expressing the fear he was just managing to hide.

"I don't want to go any more than you do, but maybe he'll just give us a new mission and send us on our way?" Tim suggested.

"Maybe… but then what about next time? You know he's going to kill us just as soon as we outlive our usefulness. Just like all those scientists. We need to get out of here."

"How? Jack owns this space station. I don't think a cockroach could get out without him noticing."

"We can escape on one of our missions. Hide on Elpis, or maybe Pandora."

"Elpis or Pandora? So we escape murder station and go to murder planet? How are our chances any better there?

"Well, I'd rather be torn open by scavs than strangled here. At least then Jack doesn't have his way with us."

Timothy stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't like arguing with Theia, he was trying to hold it together and be the rational one, but he was falling apart just like she was. There was no escape for him. Timothy Lawrence was legally dead, and all that was left was body double #0001. Even the thought of his contract expiring was starting to seem like the false hope it had always been.

He was infinitely replaceable, and the only thing standing between him and getting brutally murdered for giggles, was the fickle favor of the psychopath he shared his appearance with.

"Tim?" Theia asked, his silence starting to worry her.

Tim's shoulders rose and fell with silent sobs. He was trying so hard to hold back his tears, but it was only making them come faster.

"Tim, I'm sorry…"

There was no one around in the hallways to see him break character, so Tim let himself sink to the floor to collect himself.

Theia slithered off his shoulders and down his leg to the polished metal floor. She looked up at her human with her slanted eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to do this, but Timothy needed her.

She shifted, all twelve feet of snake vanishing in the blink of an eye. She placed one paw on Tim's knee, and when he looked over at her, she had taken the form of a Scottish fold kitten with gray and black stripes.

Tim smiled through the tears, scooped the tiny fur ball up into his arms and cradling her protectively against his chest. He pulled his knees up as well, so he was wrapped completely around her. Theia purred loudly against him, the steady sound soothing both of them as they cuddled together in the cold recycled air of Helios.

* * *

The doors to Jack's office hissed open. Huge wooden crates littered the entranceway. One of them was open, revealing a stone mural nestled in a bed of wood chips. Carved in the stone was an artistic representation of Jack, with one foot up on a pile of skulls and a sniper rifle in his hand.

Tim had to wonder if Jack realized it made him look like a super villain. Worse than a super villain, more like a cartoon dictator.

Around Jack's neck in the mural was a python identical to the form Theia was forced to take. Tim didn't mind snakes, but he did miss the days when she would trot after him in the shape of a panther or a Labrador Retriever. Anything with fur actually.

One of the few consolations for being a late bloomer, and having his Dæmon unsettled into early adulthood, was she could still take the form of something big and huggable. Which helped when you were lacking human friends because your Dæmon was still unsettled _'and at his age? God, how embarrassing!'_

Then again, he also wouldn't be in this mess if Theia didn't still have her shape-shifting abilities.

When he had first been hired the doctors had personally verified she was still unsettled. At first, Tim thought this was so she could change to match the Dæmon of the person he would be impersonating. but when he met Jack for the first time, he realized it was actually because he also had an unsettled Dæmon.

Finding someone old enough to double for Jack with an unsettled Dæmon must have been like finding a needle in a galactic sized haystack. Witch did a lot to explain why they had settled for him.

Tim didn't like thinking about it that way though, because he knew Theia already blamed herself.

Back in high school, when the teasing had been at its worst, she had tried so hard to settle for him. She would take on one form and stick to it for months to see if she would get used to it. Then she tried out form, after form, after form, to see if anything clicked. It was all for nothing though, settling was involuntary and happened a little differently for every person and Dæmon pair.

As Tim approached Jack's desk, his eyes fell on Jack's Dæmon, Styx, who was curled up in a ball near the picture of the little girl with blue eyes that Jack never talked about.

Were this two weeks ago, Styx might have changed into the shape into a bird and flown over to great Theia. But her days of flickering madly between shapes to match Jack's changing moods were long over.

Tim still remembered the sound of Styx screaming in agony as she settled into her permanent form. The screaming was not due to with settling itself, though. That was sympathetic pain from burning Eridian artifact that had been punched into Jack's face.

Tim had to wonder what it was like, having your Dæmon be able to change for so many years. Then for the settling to happen so suddenly and paired with a traumatic injury. He didn't know exactly how old Jack was, but he was probably thirty at the bare minimum. A whole fifteen years overdue in comparison to Timothy's six.

Jack insisted it was simply destiny. That fate had chosen that moment to give him clarity of purpose and settle his Dæmon. But Tim had caught jack starring at Theia more then a few times since it had happened, and he wondered if Jack missed the freedom of having a Dæmon who could change at will. At least enough to be jealous.

Theia wrapped herself tighter around Tim's neck as he took the stairs up to where Jack was sitting. Her tail squeezing around his chest. Styx raised her head, but Theia didn't make eye contact with her.

"Ah, there you are, finally! Maybe my watch is broken, unlikely since it has a nuclear battery, but I'm pretty sure I sent for you like an hour ago."

"Sorry sir, it was a bit of a walk. I was on the other side of Helios."

"Wow, that sure is a pain in the butt. Maybe we should invent some kind of system that can move people about really quickly from one place to another. What do you think a system like that would be called? I'm thinking maybe "fast travel" Like it says above the station right outside my office."

"I just like walking. Helps me keep fit enough to match you, sir," Tim replied, biting down on his bottom lip as he waited to see if the complement would appease Jack.

"How proactive of you. Only, if you really want to improve your Jack game, pumpkin, you could start by not bursting into tears like a 'frickin baby," Jack suggested.

He spun the holo-screen on his desk around. Security Camera footage taken from twenty minutes ago took up the center of the screen, depicting him kneeling on the floor and clutching his tiny kitten Dæmon to his chest.

Tim didn't know what to say, so he just stared at the floor even harder than before.

"Look babe, I'm starting to think this whole 'body double' thing just isn't working out for you," Jack said.

"W-what?" Timothy stammered. He took a huge step back. Frankly, he wanted nothing more in the world than to stop being Jack's body double, but he also knew that being 'let go' from Handsome Jack's Hyperion had a more literal meaning and associations with the void of space.

"It's just, ever since my Dæmon settled and yours, well, didn't. I feel like you and I are on completely different pages. Like there's this unavoidable maturity gap. Do you get what I'm saying?" Jack asked.

Timothy shook his head. He didn't understand. After all, Jack was the kind of person who needed to explain his dick jokes. All that had really changed since Styx had settled into her Burmese python form was an increase in petty violence and the development of severe trust issues.

"But I need to be able to take on any form so I can mimic Styx," Theia cut in, slithering partway off Tim's shoulder so she could fix her eyes on Jack.

"Not necessarily. After all, we have no idea what you're going to be when you settle. It's just as likely you'll be a yellow python as any other animal," Jack said.

This was categorically untrue. Everyone knew a Dæmon's permanent form was a reflection of the personality of their human companion. Styx became a python, because Jack was cunning, viscous, and Found of using strangulation on his prey. Theia, if she ever settled, was far too soft and gentle, like her human, to take anything close to that form.

"Besides, you are doing a dreadful job of impersonating me as it is. Your coloring is too muted and you've got my pattern completely wrong," Styx added.

"Sir, I really don't think our Dæmons are going to turn out the same," Timothy insisted.

"Tut tut tut, kiddo. That's quitter talk I'm hearing. And Handsome Jack is no quitter."

Jack walked around his desk and stood in front of Timothy, their identical blue and green eyes meeting. Jack reached out and slipped a few fingers under Timothy's chin. Theia shifted away from his hand, migrating to wrap more around Tim's chest.

"Tell you what, I'll help you settle your Dæmon, then we'll know for sure just how much we're alike," Jack offered.

"You. Y-you can't!" Timothy stammered. Styx raised her head and let out a low hiss.

"What was that?" Jack said, his tone every bit as frightening as the hiss from his Dæmon

"I-mean, as far as I know no ones ever been able to force a Dæmon to settle."

Jack smiled, showing off his teeth.

"Aww, come on, cupcake. You really are too innocent for your own good. Tell me, did you ever notice how Dæmons tend to settle in pairs, ever wonder why that was?"

Timothy didn't answer, but the implications were clear even to him.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Jack asked.

"W-what does that matter?"

"Getting laid didn't settle my Dæmon, but that was only because I hadn't discovered my destiny yet. You though..."

Jack glanced down at the cowering python around Tim's neck. Tim saw what Jack was going to do in his eyes a split second before it happened, when the cold indifference shifted into burning hatred.

His hand closed around Theia, just behind her angular jaws. Both she and Timothy screamed in unison. A horrible sick feeling spread through Timothy. It felt like Jack had cut him open and shoved a hand into his chest while he was still alive.

Theia twisted and thrashed, butt Jack's grip was strong, and her hold on Timothy was loosening the harder she tried to shake Jack off. As a last resort, she shifted forms, changing into a raven and using her razor sharp claws and beak to try and gouge at his fingers and wrist.

Jack was ready for her change and closed his pointer finger and thumb around her throat, tightening until he could feel the resistance of the hollow bones in her spine.

"Ah, ah, ah. Try changing again and I'll snap your little neck."

Theia stilled, her wings dropping limply to her sides. Timothy wanted to reach out to her, but he didn't dare move while Jack was holding his Dæmon. Anyone in their right mind would never touch another person's Dæmon without permission, but Jack hadn't been in his right mind since the vault. Even before then, he had lacked the empathy to realize why it was such a personal violation.

"P-please let her go." Timothy pleaded, not taking his eyes away from Theia's beady black ones. He didn't have much hope Jack would listen, but it might distract him from the fragile bird in the palm of his hand.

The pain grew sharper with every second jack held Thei. Tim's legs collapsed from under him and he ended up kneeling on the floor, clutching his chest.

"In a moment. I just want to get a good look at her. I've been wondering how a wimp like you ever got such a feisty little Dæmon-"

Jack carried Theia over to his desk like she was a freshly shot game bird. Styx shifted, opening her coils so jack could drop the smaller Dæmon into her grasp. Styx pinned Theia's wings to her sides before she could flap them and take to the air.

The pain Tim was suffering eased as soon as Jack was no longer touching Theia, but it was only a small comfort.

"-It probably means there's a lot of fight buried in you somewhere, it reminds me a lot of me, actually. Can't wait to see what she'll become."

Jack reached down, grabbed Timothy under his arm, and hauled him back to his feet. With Theia trapped and surrounded by Styx, he had no choice but to follow Jack's lead like a dog on a leash.

Jack shoved Tim down against his desk. Timothy stared up at the undecorated ceiling until Jack appeared leaning over him. Styx hissed, but it sounded more like a purr. Her slender tongue flicking out to brush Theia's feathered cheek.

"Such a gorgeous face. I really should have done this sooner," Jack said. He pinned both of Tim's arms above his head and forcing him into a deep kiss.

Jack barely had to take his lips off Timothy while he undressed his doppelganger. After all, he had dressed and undressed himself thousands of times. The doctors had promised him the surgery work would be prefect from head to toe, but he hadn't gotten a chance to see it with his own two eyes until now.

Timothy squirmed a bit as Jack started pulling off his briefs, but all it took was another tight squeeze from Styx to settle him back down again. The yellow python nuzzled the bird in her grip, preening the silky black feathers with her snout.

Both human and Dæmon moaned in unison, much to the delight of their paired captors.

Theia managed to hold out until Jack had two fingers inside Timothy before giving into Styx. She changed into a stoat with pure white fur and rubbed her tiny muzzle against the smooth scales. Stretching out her long body for Styx to squeeze and rub against.

Jack was absent-mindedly jerking his doppelganger off as he fingered him open. His attention was completely focused on the expressions crossing Tim's face. Jack had watched himself having sex in a mirror before, but this was completely different. Jack had no idea his face could even look that obscenely cute.

Tim was a lip biter, a serious blusher, and was trying at all costs not to look down at the action. It was kind of surreal seeing himself so out of character, but somehow jack didn't hate it.

Styx slithered over to Timothy on the desk, dragging Theia with her. The bit of her tail that wasn't wrapped around his Dæmon coiled around Tim's neck instead, pressing down on his windpipe just enough to restrict his breathing.

Timothy flinched, every nerve in his body screaming about making contact with another person's Dæmon. But Jack didn't react, as if it wasn't causing him any pain at all.

"Neat trick, Hhn?" Jack asked, "I used it to strangle that dirty old bastard Tassider to death. I'm literally so awesome, I can kill people with my soul."

"Fear not, doppelganger, I won't be doing that to you. This is purely recreational." Styx added.

Theia stretched out her tiny paws towards Timothy, whimpering for her other half. Jack pulled his fingers out and Tim shivered, ignoring what he knew was coming next so he could reach over and pet the scruff on the top of her head and back behind her ears.

Pain shot up the base of Timothy's spine. A generous helping of lube reduced the friction, but Jack's impatience robbed him of any time to ease into it.

Theia's paws took hold of Tim's index finger. Her tiny claws digging into him. Jack's pace was relentless, but Tim's body was getting used to it the longer this went on. Eventually, Theia went limp again and accepted a nuzzle from Styx, both of them feeling the residual pleasure as their human halves mated.

Tim braced his shoulders against the desk, angling his hips into a better position. He was anxious he was going to fall off if Jack kept going at this rate, but also wanting to increase the chances of Jack hitting that one spot that was making this even the tiniest bit bearable.

Jack noticed what he was doing and barked out a laugh. "That's it! I knew you'd be a perfect little slut once you got a good taste of my dick." Jack grabbed Timothy's chin, fingers digging into his jaw.

"Handsome Jack has got another little surprise. Ready for the best part, kiddo?"

He glanced over to Styx who nodded and tightened her coils. Theia managed to squeak as the air was forced from her lungs, but any sound Timothy made was cut off as his throat was constricted.

Jack found Tim's wrists and pinned them against the desk to stop him from trying to claw Styx away from his neck. Ten seconds passed like an eternity. Black spots clouded Tim's vision as he started to lose consciousness. Then Styx released, leaving both her victims gasping and choking.

Theia sobbed and Tim felt his own eyes starting to sting with tears.

Jack groaned in ecstasy, Tim had tightened up when his throat was squeezed and he had nearly finished then and there.

Timothy's head spun, he felt dizzy and wea, as if nothing that was happening to him was real anymore. The snake around his neck, Jack's hungry eyes, Theia crying out for him. It was all like some kind of horrifying nightmare.

Styx squeezed again, holding for another ten seconds. When she released, their panting was shallower, both human and Dæmon unable to draw full breaths. Tim's cheeks were damp, though he had no idea when he started to cry.

Jack was holding his cock again, moving his fingers over Timothy in the same rough and ragged pace as he was moving his hips.

"Don't you dare pass out on me. I want to see my face when you come," Jack ordered.

Timothy tried to nod, but his throat hurt too much to move his head. He felt Styx tense, but the squeeze he was expecting didn't happen, yet.

Jack ripped Timothy's orgasm from him, watching as Styx chose that exact moment to constrict his doppelganger's throat. Jack buried himself in deep, and spilled inside that perfect backside that matched his own.

He pulled out just as Styx released Tim's throat. His doppelganger's eyes were shut, and Jack wondered for a moment if he had passed out. Then Tim rolled onto his side, pulling his legs up and hugging them to his chest.

A trail of slick white dripped down his inner thigh and on onto Jack's desk. While Tim's finish lingered on his lower tummy and chest.

Jack zipped up his pants and turned to his Dæmon.

"Did it work?"

"Yes. She has finished settling."

"Sweet, well don't keep me waiting. What have we got?"

Styx uncurled herself slowly, and a bundle of golden brown fur fell limply from her grasp.

"A rabbit."

Jack stared at Theia. At her long ears, huge back paws, and ivory whiskers. She was a gorgeous rabbit, her fur decadently soft, and her profile striking, but it was still just a freaking rabbit.

"Well, that's a huge bummer," Jack said.

"Yes, I suppose they really are just another piece of disposable prey," Styx agreed.

Timothy had pushed himself up on his elbow. Everything hurt so much, but he needed to see Theia for himself.

Before now, Timothy had wondered how he would know when his Dæmon settled for good. But when he saw Theia, he realized how silly that really was. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time, as if before he had only understood her as a vague shape and now the image was crystal clear.

Then, without warning, Theia snapped back into life. One large rabbit's foot lashed out and she kicked Styx right in the snout. The python reared up, hissing in pain. Styx moved to strike, but Theia was already long gone, up on her feet and charging towards Jack. She caught him in the forearm, sinking her long buck teeth into his skin.

Jack screamed in rage and whipped his arm around tossing the rabbit like a rock from a slingshot. Timothy acted fast, snatching his Dæmon from the air and clutching her to his chest.

Jack grit his teeth, seething as he checked the small puncture wound in his arm.

"Oh, you are so going to regret that you stupid little-"

Timothy jerked his body away from Jack, turning his body so his shoulder was between jack and Theia.

"Stop! She's scared and freaking out. She didn't mean it!"

Tim glanced around, his digistruct unit was on the floor with his clothes, but he could still grab it and summon a weapon before Jack could pry Theia from his hold. He had no idea what he would do after that, but anything was better than letting Jack touch her again.

He didn't realize it, but the stare he was giving Jack was full of determination and anger, and it made Jack pause.

"I guess even rabbits have some nerve to them."

Jack shrugged and held out his arm. Styx slithered over to him, and curled up his limb till she was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Fine you can leave. I'm done with you anyway," Jack said, turning his back on his doppelganger.

Tim didn't have to be told twice. Every part of him hurt and he was still unsteady on his feet, but none of that stopped him from getting his clothes back on as quickly as possible.

He carried Theia until the heavy metal doors of Jack's office closed behind them.

"Tim?"

"I changed my mind. Even Pandora is better than this."

Theia's long ears twitched and she nodded. Tim placed her down and she hopped along beside him, her new body rippling with tense energy. It was typical of Jack to only see her as prey, but Tim and Theia knew that a rabbit could easily outrun a snake.

If Jack wanted to eat him alive, Timothy was going to make him work for it.


End file.
